Up
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Whenever Albus Dumbledore gets a certain mischeivious twinkle in his eyes, Minerva McGonagall knows he is up to something. He has that twinkle again, much to Minerva's disgust. What ridiculous thing is he up to now? Humourous Albus and Minerva story. ADMM.


Up

The bright morning sun had risen at least an hour ago, and classes would be starting soon. High in the tallest tower of the castle, Minerva was dressed and ready to go down to the great hall for breakfast. "Are you coming down to breakfast Albus?" She asked, turning towards her husband, who instead of being ready by her side as normal, was still lounging on their giant four poster bed.

"I can't," He answered.

Minerva shot a swift appraising glance at her husband, yes, he definitely had that telltale twinkle in his eyes, which meant he was up to something. She huffed impatiently, honestly here she was with a busy day ahead of her, and he had to act like a child. "Why not?" She enquired, as her toe tapped irately on the floor.

"Because I've decided that I'm only going to go up today not down," Albus answered happily.

Minerva's eyebrows shot upwards. "I beg your pardon?" She said frostily.

Albus chuckled lightly in a way which almost made Minerva want to strangle him. "Well I was just pondering upon the word up my dear, and then I got to thinking about what would happen if I just went up all day today, and not down at all. So I'm afraid I can't come down to breakfast today because that would involve going down stairs." Albus then had the audacity to beam at his wife, as though she should compliment him on his brilliance.

"Ridiculous! Foolish! childish!" Minerva exploded, "Very well stay there then!" Nose in the air she strode towards the door, just as her hand reached out for the door knob a thought struck her, causing her to grin in delight. Turning, she fixed her husband with a piercing stare, and said, "So Albus, since this is the highest point in the castle am I to assume that you intend to stay here all day, since going anywhere else would involve going down?"

"Quite correct my dear," Albus answered blissfully. "And tomorrow I may spend the entire day only going down."

Minerva's gaze grew even more piercing, until it was nearly as all seeing as Albus' own gaze, which so frequently made the students feel that he knew everything they thought and felt. "So presumably since your office is on a lower floor than this you will not be doing any work today, but just lazing around here?"

Albus hesitated briefly, shifting uneasily under his wife's gaze. "Well yes, my dear that is an unfortunate side effect of my little experiment, but I assure you I won't be lazing around, I shall be researching into the effects of spending an entire day only going up."

"I see," Minerva said icily, "And tell me, albus, have you thought what you will do for food all day? After all you won't be able to go down to the hall for meals."

"Oh I'll get the house elfs to send me some up," Albus answered airily.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." Minerva stated firmly.

"What? Why ever not?" Albus asked, as he began to look distinctly worried.

"Because the house elfs already have quite enough work to do without running around bringing you food all day long,"Minerva answered sternly, "Therefore I shall be forbidding them to bring you any food whatsoever, if you go ahead with this ridiculous notion."

"Oh!" Albus looked more than a little worried now, as he shot an anxious glance at his wife, who as he had expected looked completely stern and unyielding. There was a brief silence, then Albus said, "Minerva I've changed my mind ..."

"Excellent!" Minerva interrupted, "Now come down to breakfast you barmy old coot."

"I've decided that it would be much better to postpone today's experiment until I've done more research, and so I shall bring forward tomorrow's experiment, and spend the whole of today only going down." Albus glanced at his wife with a mix of triumph and mischief dancing in his blue eyes.

For a second Minerva looked as though she would explode, then a similar glint of triumph flashed in her eyes. "I see Albus, well that is of course entirely up to you. However are you sure that you have thought this through properly?"

"I think so," Albus answered uncertainly.

"Really? Then tell me Albus, where do you intend to sleep tonight? Because if you spend the entire day only going down, you won't be able to come up to bed, will you?"

"Oh ... I ..." Albus stuttered uncertainly.

Minerva turned towards the door, then with her back to him, said, "Perhaps you could spend the night in the dungeons, I'm sure Severus would put up with you."

"Don't you mean put me up my dear?"

"No, Albus I do not! And I'm sure you would be most comfortable on the floor in the dungeons." Minerva said, as her mouth broke into a broad grin.

Just as the door opened, Albus stepped lightly to her side. "I think I've changed my mind my dear, I've decided to just have a normal day today after all."

"Excellent idea, Albus," Minerva answered, as she tried to hide the triumph in her voice from her husband.

Albus leaned towards her, and kissed her fondly on the cheek, "You are a most worthy adversary my dear," He murmured.

_Author's Notes_

_Yet another one of the series of short stories I wrote for campnanowrimo this year. Skrewtkeeper can be blamed for this piece of sillyness, since it was inspired by her prompt table. :D I managed to do up, but I think also doing left, right and down, would be taking things a bit too far. :D And, as you can see, her sharing her prompts with me did help me, so thanks Skrewtkeeper. :D_

_I hope it amused, and inspired a giggle or two. :) _


End file.
